El último Suspiro
by Aelen
Summary: Su futuro ha sido destruido, ahora Sharpay tendra que tomar las armas del pasado para construirse uno nuevo. El dolor, la pasion, el amor y la venganza, sentimientos que los asesinos no se deben permitir.


La sirena de la policía se sentía a lo lejos, Sharpay despertó y lanzó un suspiro, se hallaba acostada sobre el suelo de la habitación, levanto la mirada y ahí estaba el cuerpo de Troy, el cuerpo sin vida de su más grande amor. Trato de arrastrarse hacia el pero un dolor agudo en su espalda la hizo gritar. Se tanteo, una espada la atravesaba y su sangre brotaba a borbotones empapando su vestido blanco. Se arrodillo y tomo el filo con ambas manos, apretó el velo con los dientes y lentamente se retiro la espada, sin desgarrarse los jirones de carne. La espada era de plata, que asesino era capas de hacer esto. Se arrastro hacia su esposo, Troy yacía sentado contra el muro y clavado por el pecho por dos espadas similares. Aun sus manos estaba tibias, Sharpay las retiró, y estallo en un doloroso llanto, se recostó sobre él y le acaricio la barbilla, sus ojos estaban cerrados ya no iba a poder ver esos zafiros que la comían con la mirada, y todo por su culpa, debió haberle dicho la verdad.

Le tomo la mano y se quedo varios minutos así, sintió los pasos de la policía fuera de la habitación del hotel, seguramente los huéspedes habían llamado a la ambulancia, ella no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, pero de una cosa estaba segura, ella debía desaparecer, desaparecer para siempre. Acerco sus labios a los de su difunto esposo y le deposito un beso, el último beso. -Te amo Troy Bolton, vengare tu muerte y acabare con la vida del que nos destruyo la nuestra- Se acerco a la ventana su vestido de novias estaba teñido en sangre se quito el velo y su cabello peinado se desato cayendo sobre su rostro. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, el policía sostenía un arma -Manos arriba- la mujer le dio la cara, y su cabello dejaba ver su sonrisa, su sonrisa de venganza y se dejo caer. El ventanal se rompió en mil pedazos y la mujer cayo de espaldas. Los cuatro policías se miraron atónitos y el jefe del escuadrón corrió hacia la ventana, se afirmo del marco, estaban en el piso 28, nadie sobreviviría a esa caída, pero el cuerpo de la mujer no estaba -A desaparecido- y un aura de misterio se apodero de la habitación 286.

Al día siguiente los diarios y noticieros no hablaban de otra cosa, La novia de plata, algunos la denominaron, todo se había malentendido, creían que Sharpay Evans había asesinado a Su esposo tras casarse, la excusa, celos, celos de una antigua noviecita del Bachillerato. La trágica historia del Esposo asesinado y la Esposa que se suicida. Y su peculiar forma de matarlo, con espadas, no con espadas normales, si no de plata, un material muy caro en estos tiempos. En el otro extremo de Nueva York, En un café una mujer vestida de negro veía el noticiero de las 11, se levanto y pago con una sonrisa. Camino por las calles ajetreadas de gente y tomo su celular.

-Marcus?-

-Si señora-

-Te necesito-

-Si señorita Evan, pensé que se había retirado-

-Las cosas han cambiado y ahora he vuelto, y he vuelto peor que nunca-

-Necesito información Marcus-

-Lo siento señora, pero usted sabe como es esto, yo no puedo dar información así como así, la compañía tiene sus reglas-

-Lo se, por eso quiero que me ayudes, que es lo que debo hacer para saber quien fue el que nos mando a asesinar a mi esposo y a mi-

Marcus guardó silencio por unos instantes

-Esa información es de grado alpha, solo se le puede otorgar al ranking de asesinos-

-Me lo temía-

-Que piensa hacer señora Evans-

-Quiero el nombre de los asesinos, los matare y me quedare con su lugar, luego tú me darás la información que necesito y acabare con el bastardo que destruyo mi vida-

-Con mucho respeto señorita Evans, se que su familia, a estado en el negocio por décadas pero por los espías que la organización tiene por too el mundo, sabemos que usted no es rival para ninguno de ellos-

-Eso es un problema que yo resolveré, ahora dime donde puedo encontrar a esos tres asesinos-

-El primero de la Lista, la Daga del viento, búscala donde la noche es eterna y la sangre se congela tras derramarse-

-Gracias Marcus, he transferido el dinero-

-Es un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita Evans-

La mujer siguió caminando, paro un taxi y se perdió entre los automóviles.

Esa noche Sharpay salio del país, viajo donde la ley no tenia poder, solo el honor y la sabiduría, viajo a aprender, a entrenar, a ser la mejor asesina que nadie haya visto jamás.

-Troy Bolton, mi vida ya no tenia sentido, me diste la máxima felicidad, no te pude decir la sorpresa que te tenia esa noche-

Sharpay miró por la ventanilla del avión, vio como el océano Atlántico se perdía en el horizonte y se acaricio el vientre, -Ahora viviré por nuestro hijo-


End file.
